As is known, swing closure elements are normally used for producing doors, windows, solid shutters, louvred shutters; furniture doors or the like.
In all cases wherein, for reasons of dimensions, a swing solution is not usable or is in any case not optimal, it is also known to use closure elements of the sliding or folding type.
The main drawback of these alternative solutions is represented by the greater complexity thereof both in the fabrication and installation step. For example, in sliding door embodiment it is necessary to provide for one or more guides along or within the support wall. In the folding door embodiment it is instead necessary to provide one or more guides at the threshold or at the door lintel or at both. The presence of sliding guides on the door's fixed structures determines an increase in the operations to be performed during the assembly and installation steps, for both the assembly of the guides and for the correct alignment and registration of the movable elements. The use of sliding guides in general also determined greater noise with respect to the swing solutions.
To overcome the dimensional problems of the swing solution, hybrid sliding and roto-translating swing solutions are also known, wherein the closure element slides and rotates between a closed position and an open position orthogonal to the closed position. In the open position the closure element protrudes from both sides with respect to the passage, for example to the door, on which it is installed. Consequently, with respect to other fully retractable solutions, for some applications this roto-translating closure element is not an optimal solution from the point of view of the dimensions. In all cases it is however desirable to have an alternative solution.